


Karkat: Wake Up.

by itsrose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Doomed Timeline(s) (Homestuck), Meteorstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrose/pseuds/itsrose
Summary: Karkat wakes up on the floor in the meteor. He tells Kanaya about something.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Karkat: Wake Up.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsdave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdave/gifts).



KARKAT: WUH WUUUWAH  
KARKAT: WUH  
KARKAT: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT.  
KANAYA: What Was What  
KARKAT: WHAT JUST HAPPENED TO ME.  
KANAYA: You Mean How You Just Took A Nap On The Floor  
KARKAT: OH MY GOD  
KARKAT: I'M HERE.  
KARKAT: IT'S THE METEOR AGAIN.  
KARKAT: I'M ACTUALLY ON THE METEOR.  
KANAYA: Yes  
KANAYA: You And I Have Been Here Quite Some Time  
KANAYA: Although In All That Time I Am Not Sure I Have Ever Seen You Seem So Perplexed  
KANAYA: Especially About Something As Simple As Sleep  
KARKAT: I AM WELL AWARE OF WHAT NAPS ARE.  
KARKAT: IN FACT I AM SURE I AM THE TOP SCHOLAR IN INAPPROPRIATE SNOOZE THEORY.  
KARKAT: I'M A LOCAL HERO.  
KARKAT: EVERYONE'S COME OUT TO SEE THE LEGEND ON PARADE.  
KARKAT: A ROW OF SCUTTLEBUGGIES TRUNDLES DOWN THE STREET.  
KARKAT: LOOK! THERE HE IS! HE SITS UPON THE LEAD.  
KARKAT: THE GENIUS WHO SINGLEHANDEDLY FIGURED OUT HOW TO IMMEDIATELY PASS OUT DURING ANY EVENT THAT COULD POSSIBLY PROVE TO BE OF ANY IMPORTANCE TO ANYONE, ESPECIALLY HIM.  
KARKAT: HE SMILES AND WAVES TO THE PEOPLE, OCCASIONALLY TOSSING OUT CARAMELIZED SWEETRODS FOR THE WIGGLERS.  
KARKAT: EXCEPT WHOOPS, HE'S ACTUALLY COMPLETELY UNCONSCIOUS.  
KARKAT: A GIANT BUBBLE OF MUCUS RISES AND FALLS FROM ONE CARTILAGINOUS NUBHOLE. HIS LIPS BLUBBER WITH EVERY EXHALE.  
KARKAT: EVERYONE IS BORED AND GOES HOME.  
KARKAT: HE SLIDES OFF AND LANDS ON HIS FACE. HE'S STILL ASLEEP IN THE DIRT.  
KARKAT: HE IS TRAMPLED TO DEATH BY THE ENTIRE PROCESSION.  
KARKAT: HE'S DEAD. HE DIED.  
KANAYA: Is This Still You  
KARKAT: WHAT.  
KANAYA: Is This Still You In The Fantasy  
KARKAT: IT WASN'T A FANTASY. IT WAS REAL.  
KANAYA: You're Telling Me You Fell Onto A Street And Died Recently  
KARKAT: NO, SHIT FOR SPONGE. I MEAN THE VISION.  
KANAYA: So You Just Had A Dream About Dying In A Stampede  
KARKAT: OH MY GOD.  
KARKAT: NO.  
KARKAT: I HAVEN'T SAID ANYTHING ABOUT A DREAM.  
KARKAT: IT WAS.  
KARKAT: AN EXPERIENCE.  
KANAYA: An Experience  
KARKAT: A VISION.  
KANAYA: A Vision You Had While You Were Asleep  
KARKAT: IT WAS THE MOST INCREDIBLE THING THAT'S EVER HAPPENED TO ME.  
KANAYA: I Don't Wish To Disregard The Magnitude And Intensity Of Your Vision  
KANAYA: But Given What We Have All Been Through Recently It Would Not Particularly Shock Me To Find There Were Significant Mental Scars On Each Of Us  
KANAYA: Perhaps You Ought To Consult With Rose  
KARKAT: HAHAHA OH FUCK NO.  
KARKAT: THE LAST THING I NEED IS A CLUCKBEASTY ALIEN SQUISHMONKEY HOPPING AROUND IN HER CAVE, MISINTERPRETING HER ELDER SHAMAN'S SOPOR-ADDLED VISIONS AT ME.  
KANAYA: And What Is Wrong With Living In A Cave  
KARKAT: YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN.  
KANAYA: I Am Not Sure That I Do  
KANAYA: Would You Please Explain Exactly What You Meant  
KARKAT: NO.  
KARKAT: I'M TALKING ABOUT THE DREAM.  
KARKAT: I MEAN NO NOT THE DREAM. IT WASN'T A DREAM.  
KANAYA: It Was A Vision  
KARKAT: I SWEAR YOU'RE THE ONLY PERSON ON THIS ENTIRE ROCK WHO ACTUALLY LISTENS.  
KANAYA: What About The Mayor  
KARKAT: WELL SURE, MAYBE. BUT  
KARKAT: UH  
KANAYA: You Cant Really Tell  
KARKAT: YOU CAN'T REALLY TELL.  
KANAYA: So In Your Dream  
KANAYA: I Presume You Were The Star  
KARKAT: NO. IT WASN'T ME.  
KARKAT: AND IT WASN'T A DREAM!!!  
KARKAT: I WAS THERE. BUT IT WASN'T ME.  
KARKAT: I LIVED A WHOLE LIFE IN THAT DREAM.  
KANAYA: It Wasnt A Dream  
KARKAT: IT WASN'T A DREAM.  
KARKAT: AND IT WASN'T ME. I WAS IN IT, BUT I WAS SOMEONE ELSE.  
KARKAT: SOMEONE LONG GONE.  
KANAYA: There Has Been A Paucity Of Dream Bubbles Along Our Path As Of Late But I Believe It Would Be Presumptuous To Assume They Will Not Pass Again  
KANAYA: We Have All Seen Other Possibilities Branched From Our Timeline  
KANAYA: Dont You Think That Is More Likely Than An Actual Out Of Body Experience  
KARKAT: NO. I WAS THERE FOR SO LONG. AND I WAS LIVING SOMEONE ELSE'S LIFE.  
KARKAT: I WAS A HUMBLE TUBEFLORA SPLITTER. LIVING ON THE EDGE OF THE TOWN WITH MY MATESPRIT.  
KARKAT: I WAS BORN THE SAME WAY I JUST WOKE UP HERE.  
KANAYA: What Are You Looking At  
KARKAT: I RESISTED AT FIRST. I TOLD HER ABOUT MY LIFE, ABOUT ALTERNIA, THE GAME, THE METEOR.  
KARKAT: SHE DISMISSED MY PAST AS A FEVER DREAM.  
KARKAT: NOBODY BELIEVED ME. THE TOWNSPEOPLE ALL AGREED I HAD SOME TEMPORARY DELUSION.  
KARKAT: I BEGAN TO DOUBT IT MYSELF.  
KARKAT: EVENTUALLY I GAVE IN, AND BEGAN TO LIVE MY LIFE ANEW WITH MY PARTNER.  
KARKAT: I LEARNED TO ACCEPT HER AND MORE.  
KARKAT: WE OFTEN MADE LOVE LONG INTO THE DAY.  
KANAYA: Ugh  
KARKAT: FUCK YOU.  
KARKAT: THIS IS SERIOUS AND IT WAS BEAUTIFUL.  
KANAYA: All Right But I Dont Have To Hear About It  
KARKAT: FUCK YOU TWICE.  
KARKAT: I LIVED SEVEN TIMES LONGER THERE THAN ON ALTERNIA.  
KARKAT: YOU TURN RIGHT AROUND AND LISTEN TO ME!!  
KARKAT: I HAVE PHILOSOPHICAL WISDOM YOU WOULD KILL FOR!! ALL OF YOU SHOULD BE LINING UP TO HEAR MY PROCLAMATIONS!!!  
KARKAT: EVERYONE ON THIS METEOR SHOULD BE PRONE AND CHANTING MY NAME AS THEIR SPIRITUAL LEADER.  
KARKAT: I AM BY FAR MORE SENIOR THAN ANYONE LEFT IN BASICALLY ALL OUR EXISTENCE!!  
KARKAT: KANAYA?  
KARKAT: RARARARARARARARARARARARA  
  
  
Hours later, Karkat looks pensively into the black sky. Dave approaches, dragging along a wooden crate which may have once held a large refrigerator.  
  
  
DAVE: uh hey  
KARKAT: HELLO DAVE.  
DAVE: uh so i guess they found this on the probe  
KARKAT: WHAT PROBE?  
DAVE: ok bye  
  
  
Karkat pulls open the lid of the crate and pauses in shock.  
  
  
KARKAT: OH...  
  
  
He picks out the sousaphone and pulls it against his chest, and returns to staring in awe at infinity. After a minute, he pulls the mouthpiece up and plays a somber waltz.  
  
  
  
  
EXECUTIVE PRODUCER  
RICK BERMAN  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
